deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic vs Kirby
Sonic vs Kirby-4.png|Shakaboy Sonikku vs Kirbeh.PNG|Gogeta46power Kirby vs Sonic 3.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2 Sonic vs Kirby 3.PNG|Gogeta46power V.3 Description Two icons from rival companies who are much stronger than they look brawl! Will Sonic end Kirby like he did with Mario? Or will Kirby end Sonic like he did with Majin Buu? Interlude Gogeta: When it comes to Nintendo and Sega, they have many recognizable faces, such as Mario, Samus, Ulala, and Beat. Nina: But these two might just be two of the most recognizable faces in there respective franchises. Gogeta: Sonic, the fastest thing alive! Begin Sonic.PNG Nina: And Kirby, the youngest Star Warrior. ' Begin Kirby.PNG ' Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina, and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Sonic Gogeta: The world of Mobius, this peaceful world was going about normally, people lived in peace and prospered with one another, all seemed up in this world with almost no issue, but one cockcheese thought of an idea so evil, but so ingenious that it may just help him take over the entire planet, never said his idea was good by the way, actually it's pretty asinine. Nina: So what he wanted to do was quite simple, make a robot army out of the animals living on the planet... one question though? Why even make them into robots, I mean if he has to engineering to make them into robots in the first place... why not just fucking make robots anyway? Gogeta: We need a pro environmental message of course, at least the Sat AM cartoon was pretty good... and no, I am not going to sing the theme song, sorry for the people that want me to sing it, I am tone deaf, sorry, I will make it up somehow, I just don't know how.... Yet. Nina: You gotta wonder, his is an evil scientist that can make an entire army out of nothing but scrap metal and innocent animals, just how the hell did he not take over the world, I mean a giant robot army seems like something that cannot be toppled, I mean he would have taken over... If it wasn't for a blue blur that is seemingly always there to stop him. Gogeta: That blue blur is of course named.. Sonic the hedgehog! THE FASTEST THING ALIIIIIIVE!!! Yeah I needed to do it haha, sorry for all the people looking to not want to die, now you do! Anyway everytime Eggman hatches a plan to take over the planet Sonic was always there, ready to defeat him, he does this using his plethora of abilities. Nina: Before we even talk about his abilities, can I just say that he has one eye. That is one of the most disgusting things I have ever layed my eyes upon, and now that I have said it all of you reading this will not be able to unsee it, my fault. Do I care... Probably not, just saying haha. Gogeta: Yeah.... Well his power stem to two different lmbs on his body, those of course being his arms! Just kidding it's his legs, he is not called the fastest thing alive for no reason, he has proven time and time again that he is one of, if not the fastest beings of his own universe, blitzing Eggman with relative ease. Nina: To most humans Sonic is nothing but a blue blur, meaning he can move at speeds that not even the trained human eye can track, cars are nothing but a side thought to Sonic, as he can just easily run so fast, cars seem like hey are motionless to this hedgehog, and that is only scratching the surface. Gogeta: It is unknown what Sonic's top speed actually is, it is stated multiple times that he doesn't even know, however he constantly boasts that he can move at speeds that exceed that of light, however it is really unknown if that is his true speed, the robot E-103 Omega scientifically calculated Sonic to be able to move faster than light, and for a short while he was able to run against a black hole. Nina: While maybe running against a black hole isn't exactly faster than light, it is still an extremely impressive speed feat. It is close to light speed if you are wonderimg,, so whether or not he is faster than light is extremely debatable, he still proven to be extremely fast by defeating Dr. Eggman a countless number of times. '''Gogeta: I mean when he can do something like the spin dash... An attack where he spins and dashes into you. I mean it's a good attack I swear, it can even home in on enemies, it is good right? Well I mean it has proven effective against Eggman's army in he countless battles he has been into. '''Nina: Do not you even try to forget about the Lightspeed dash, an attack where it is unknown if it is thespeed of light or not, however we do know it is greater than his own speed, which already is debatably Lightspeed. However this ability does need a charge up, so he only uses it when there is a line of rings right in front of him, ready to bash his enemies to death. Gogeta: If you think e is only limited to his own speed, you are completely mistaken, he brings in an entire arsenal of wisps at his disposal, and these aliens give him a vast array of powers, such as the chance wsip, which turns Sonic into a literal laser beam, he can fire it off in any direction he chooses with only no chance of missing, since it is a laser. Nina: Drill lets him burrow through the game with ease, great for taking his opponents by surprise with a deadly KO attack. Spike turns Sonic into a spikeball where he can latch on any surfact with ease or if he wanted to he can oh I don't know... maybe fucking impale you! Jesus that just sounds brutal Gogeta: Red Burst let's Sonic pull a Bakugo and is able to make him shoot out explosions from his hands, he can even perform mid-air jumps while using this ability. Ivory Lightning does exactly what it sounds like it does, it gives Sonic the power to use electricity to his advantage to decimate his foes by shocking them! Nina: He has the power to use Purple Frenzy, which makes Sonic into some weird chomper thing, where he goes by and chomps everything, getting bigger with each chomp. Another similar colored ability is the Violet Void, where it turns Sonic into a literal black hole, sucking pretty much everything in sight into him, however he is very slow in this state so that is to be taken into account. Gogeta: There are more wisps, however most of them really won't be used in a one on one battle. However we are not done with Sonic in the slightest, he has shields that he can put on himself for protection tion, first and foremost he can equip the lightning shield, a shield hat gives Sonic a free hit, meaning he can't be hurt no matter what, until it is popped. Nina: There is also the fire sheild, it makes him completely immune to the effects of fire! Meaning good ol Fire Mario is completely useless against it. To breathe underwater Sonic surrounds himself with the bubble shield, which like I said makes it so Sonic can breathe underwater, completely protecting him from water. Kirby Battle Analysis Sonic Winz.PNG|If Sonic Wins Kirby Wins.PNG|If Kirby Wins Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Kirby vs Sonic themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Gogeta46power